1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saw guide for use with a portable powered hand saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various saw guides have been proposed in order to facilitate the making of accurate cuts by a portable powered saw, such as a circular saw. Some such guides, such as that disclosed in Canadian Patent 903,060 dated Jun. 20, 1972 to Stachejcjuk, are hand-steadied; however, such a guide could move resulting in an inaccurate cut. Other guides, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,794 issued Jun. 28, 1977 to Leihgeber are clamped to a work piece. More sophisticated guides, such as that disclosed in Canadian Patent 905,807 issued Jul. 25, 1972 to Stocker, slidably mount the portable saw to the guide; these guides are more expensive.
While some of the known guides may be able to position the saw blade parallel to the desired line of the cut, none ensure the cut will be accurately positioned at the desired line of the cut without trial and error, which wastes time and may damage the work piece. Thus, there remains a need for a guide for a portable powered saw which ensures the cut will be made at the desired line of the cut without trial and error.